


[FANART] For The Long Night by beetlejoos

by stlouisphile



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Malcolm Bright, Canon-Typical Violence, Gil Arroyo Whump, Hurt/Comfort, Malcolm Bright Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stlouisphile/pseuds/stlouisphile
Summary: What I gleaned from reading this edge-of-seat-story! I hope my attempt does it justice, as the story is so good!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	[FANART] For The Long Night by beetlejoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetlejoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejoos/gifts).




End file.
